


Drunk and Happy

by Vacillating



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For MASH100th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Happy

“I know I said that, but what I meant was…” Trapper’s voice trailed off as Hawkeye’s hand trailed up his neck. 

“What you meant was…” Hawkeye prompted, hot breath in Trapper’s ear. 

“What I meant was that I don’t know what to do about you.” Trapper gasped as Hawkeye reached a sensitive spot. 

“What you should do is you should put that glass of…” Hawkeye groped for the word, and took the opportunity to grope Trapper a little more, “Of drink down, and do things to me.” 

“You’re drunk,” Trapper grinned. 

“Yep—drunk and happy. Or I soon will be.”


End file.
